


Riding

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur saves Gwen from an uncomfortable walk home and they learn just how fun sex can be in odd positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding

Luckily, Arthur and Merlin happened to stumble upon her in the woods shortly after she had fallen and sprained her ankle. The herbs she'd been collecting for Gaius had tumbled with her down the slope and she was feeling a mite bit frustrated as she imagined walking back to Camelot, hours wasted, her work lost, and now injured.

She'd spent a few minutes sitting on the damp ground near the small stream trying not to cry or scream out in frustration. She'd just managed to work up the courage to try standing up when she heard the soft jingle of horses tack and voices that sounded suspiciously familiar.

"Hello?" She called out, certain that Merlin and Arthur had followed her out that day. It wasn't the first time that she'd gone collecting herbs for Gaius because Merlin was busy (and she, now having no Mistress, was always looking for something to occupy her time). Almost always at some point in the afternoon Merlin and Arthur would happen to stumble across her, share their conveniently large helping of provisions for lunch, and then leave after an hour or so.

It wasn't that she minded these "random" meetings. It's just that she wished that they talked to her about it instead of planning something elaborate behind her back. It was as if they thought she wouldn't notice. Sometimes those two were like little boys playing games.

"Gwen?" She heard Arthur call out just as he rode to the edge of the slope she'd stumbled down.

"Gwen!" Merlin said as he rode up next to Arthur.

"The embankment is soft. Be careful." She called as Arthur began leading his horse down to the stream bed and Gwen. Merlin followed shortly after. They both made it down with a minimum of bickering and name calling, a rare feat wherever Arthur and Merlin went together, and she thanked God that she was spared that frustration on this already too long day.

"I'm fine," she said, preemptively reassuring them. "I didn't see the slope and tumbled down it. I've hurt my ankle." She laughed a bit. "At least I didn't end up in the water."

"Which ankle is it?" Merlin asked and as soon as she pointed it out, he began gentle prodding it. She hissed a bit, but it hurt less than she feared it would. "Doesn't look like it's broken. I'll just make a poultice quickly and you'll feel much better soon." He smiled reassuringly at her in the same professional way Gaius did when he was treating patients. It was good to see Merlin growing to be such a competent physician himself.

Arthur stayed by her, placing his hand at the small of her back, giving her much needed support, and rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of her hand as he joked about the last time Merlin had helped Sir Leon with a sprain. Merlin interjected his side of the story while he made the poultice. It seemed to be made mostly from the cool mud from the stream and Gwen didn't see how it could help, but when he finally placed it on her ankle it felt better in a matter of moments. Well, not better, if perhaps more accurately, numb. But numbness was better than the sore, throbbing pain of before and she had no complaints.

"You must ride back with us." Arthur insisted.

"I can't take Merlin's horse from him." She insisted, though she sorely wanted a ride. She did not want to have to face the long walk back by herself.

Arthur waved away her concerns. "You can't steer a horse with your foot like it is. And you can't walk back. No, you must ride with me. Merlin will go ahead and let Gaius know you are coming."

"I couldn't possibly…" she began, if only because she felt that she should protest. As much as a private ride back to Camelot with Arthur sounded delightful, even in her current state, it would be unseemly to ride through town with the Prince.

"Gwen, you really shouldn't ride let along walk back." Merlin said. "You'll just injure yourself more. Take longer to heal."

"See, even the apprentice physician thinks you should ride back with me. You know you shouldn't go against doctor's orders." Arthur said.

She found she couldn't come up with any more objections knowing how much both she and Arthur craved any time alone. "I suppose I'll just have to accept the help of the Handsome Prince then." She said as a joke and Merlin joked that Arthur was more a toad than a Handsome Prince. Which started up the bickering again but now that Gwen was on Arthur's horse and wrapped in his arms she found the bickering less grating to her nerves and more a reminder of how much she adored these men who were so different from each other and so important in her life.

Shortly into their ride Merlin was only a spot in the distance. Thanks to the muddy poultice her ankle barely twinged as she rode in Arthur's arms and she leaned back a little, contented to listen to his breath by her ear. After awhile she had to lean forward to readjust her seat in the saddle and when she leaned back against him she felt something long and hard pressed against the small of her back.

"Oh." She said and then bit her tongue. She wasn't sure if she should ignore it or acknowledge it. Which would cause less embarrassment?

But it seemed that even her small "oh" was enough and Arthur said softly into her ear, "I'm sorry, it's just the bouncing and the leaning. I can't. It will just go away."

Though in many ways this was embarrassing and she was sure it was humiliating for Arthur, the thought that it would go away left her feeling a bit deflated, like she was going to miss something important. If she really allowed herself to think on it, she didn't want it to go away. She wanted to lean into it, to rub against it. To touch it and taste it too if he would allow her. "What if-" She began. "What if I don't want it to go away?"

Arthur breathed out sharply into the silence around them. "Then I suppose it might need a little help." He said finally.

Gwen shifted again in the saddle, moving forward until she was pressing against the pommel. This gave her just enough room when she reached back behind her that she could start working a his laces. Arthur held on to the reins and his breath sped up as she slowly untied his laces and loosened them until the hard length she had felt before pushed free of its confines and into her hand. She wished she could see it, but let her hand wander over it gently squeezing it to feel the girth and the soft velvet of the skin. She ran her fingertips over the length of it to feel its size. She let a bit of leaking precome slick over her thumb as she stroked up to explore the flared ridge of his head.

Having explored his cock until she was satisfied that she knew as well as she could given the limiting circumstances she gently grabbed the base and let the horse's gait pump her hand up and down his length. "I think you said something about bouncing." She said and was surprised to hear how husky her voice sounded.

Arthur's response was to quicken the horses pace to a canter speeding her hand up. The position and speed pushed her further against the pommel and she felt it rubbing against her. "Oh. Oh." She breathed out.

"Yes." Arthur said in response.

She let the canter guide her hand and rub her against the pommel. She wanted Arthur to urge the stead faster but knew that if they went any faster they'd be back in Camelot too soon.

She arched her back to push her hips harder against the saddle, which in turn opened up more room for her hand. She leaned her head back against Arthur's chest to help relieve the ache in her arms and shoulder. It still wasn't exactly a comfortable position but at this point her body didn't care. All she wanted was the growing feeling of warm pleasure to fill her body. Arthur tried to kiss her and managing only to brush his lips against her cheeck. "Are you?" He asked breath hot against her skin. "Against the saddle?"

"Yes," She said and tried to get more leverage against it. She felt his cock twitch when she replied and impossibly it felt harder in her hand.

"Does it feel good?" Arthur asked, both shy as a boy and breathlessly excited.

"Oh, yes." She moaned and felt his cock twitch again. Did he like? He seemed to like it when she held nothing back. "It feels so good, Arthur." She said drawing out the "so" into a low moan. She added on an impulse. "And your cock feels so good in my hand. I just wish I could suck it."

His head fell forward and he moaned into her neck and bit it. It didn't hurt through her layers of clothing, but she longed to feel his teeth against her naked flesh. "Could you?" He moaned. "Could you tell me what you'd do to me?" He asked.

"I would kneel before you." She began and could feel him bite her shoulder again stifling a groan. "I would kneel and undo your laces. Slowly, like today." She said relishing that she had a reference point to share with him now. "I think your cock would already be hard?"

"Yes, oh God, yes."

"So I would suck the tip of it. Softly. I'd lavish it with my tongue. Enjoying the taste of it." She moaned as the saddle, rubbing relentlessly against her, drove her mad with desire. "Then I would take the whole of it in my mouth, until you hit the back of my throat." With that his hips jerked in his seat and he murmured something into her neck.

"Then I would-" She began. "Oh." She said cut off by another moan of pleasure as her body reached the peak and she could continue no further. She rode out the waves of pleasure trying to keep her balance on the horse and her grip on Arthur's cock. He, guessing what was happening, held her with one arm as she finished. The horses gait now felt like too much to her body, but she held herself in position and focused fully on Arthur, finally speeding up her hand on her own until he cried out and she felt his cock tense and then a warm, sticky wetness coated her hands.

Arthur slowed the horse down and put himself back inside his breeches as she wiped her dirty hand on her skirt. As it was it was covered in mud and grass stains, a few more stains would go unnoticed until she could launder it.

"That was-" Arthur started.

"Very good." Gwen said laughing.

"Yes. Very, very good."

"I think I would like to do it again. Soon." Gwen said realizing that whatever this was between them had moved into another realm now.

"I'd like that very much." Arthur agreed.

The rode the rest of the way to Camelot in a dazed and contented silence. Gwen leaned against Arthur as much as she could and enjoyed the feeling of his arms encircling her to hold the reins.

When they got back to the castle, Arthur helped Gwen up to Gaius' rooms. "Gwen, my dear. Merlin told me all about your fall."

"I'm just lucky that Merlin and His Highness found me or I'd be walking back even now." Gwen said ducking away from Gaius' too knowing eyes looking between her and Arthur.

"Merlin said it was your ankle you hurt?" Gaius said. Leading her to a chair in which to sit.

"And my shoulder." Gwen said. "I, uh, didn't notice I hurt it in the tumble until the ride back. But when the horse was at a canter my shoulder seemed a bit sore."

Arthur, mercifully coughed and then excused himself as Gaius went about tending to her hurt ankle and newly sore shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ["handjobs on a horse"](http://freemurmurs.livejournal.com/33551.html?thread=872207#t872207) prompt at the [Get Arthur & Gwen Laid](http://freemurmurs.livejournal.com/33551.html) challenge last year. Finally de-anoning on this.


End file.
